


sweet tooth

by bleep0bleep



Series: A Series of Tumblr Ficlets [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Pining, girl scout cookies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleep0bleep/pseuds/bleep0bleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait—” oh man, this is a terrible and expensive plan just for an excuse to talk to the unapproachable too-cool jock who apparently has a soft spot for his sister, but Stiles with a crush is Stiles with a plan and he can’t pass up an opportunity outside of school like this. Now, how many boxes would a small eight-year-old need help carrying?</p>
            </blockquote>





	sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Сладкоежка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434039) by [Katrinos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrinos/pseuds/Katrinos)



> Still archiving my tumblr fic! This was originally posted [here.](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com/post/94542233600/sweet-tooth)

The doorbell rings and Stiles opens the door, but doesn’t see anyone until he drops his vision way below eye-level.

There’s a short girl with brown hair swinging in pigtails, wearing a Girl Scouts uniform. “Hello!” she says brightly. “My name is Cora, and I am from Troop-Number-One-One-Seven-and-would-like-to-know-if-you-will-support-my-troop-by-buying–” she starts to say, stringing all the words together quickly.

“Whoa whoa whoa, as much as I’d love to support you guys, I can’t really can’t buy a box of cookies without worry about my dad eating all of it. Can’t really hide it in my room, y'know, ‘cause ants,” Stiles says. “And as much as I love Thin Mints, I couldn’t eat an entire box before he gets home." 

Cora pouts, lip wobbling. "But I really want our troop to go to Yellowstone this year,” she says. “We need to raise money!" 

"Sorry. I can make a donation?” Stiles says, reaching into his pocket for his wallet.

“I guess,” Cora says sadly. 

“Please don’t tell me you’re walking door-to-door by yourself. And where are your cookies if you’re selling 'em?” Stiles peers out the door, but he doesn’t see a parent hovering nearby with a wagon of cookie boxes or something.

“My brother has them in his car,” Cora says, jerking her head towards the street. 

There’s a familiar Camaro parked by the curb, engine purring, and Stiles’ stomach drops promptly somewhere past his feet.  _No way, it couldn’t be,_  Stiles thinks. “Your last name wouldn’t happen to be Hale by any chance, would it?” Stiles asks.

“Yep,” Cora says brightly.

“Okay, scratch that, I want…uh, how many boxes can I get for twenty bucks?” Stiles says, pulling out the lone twenty in his wallet.

Cora takes the bill. “Four,” she says, turning around and starting to dash for the car. “I’ll be right back with your cookies, which kind do you want?”

“Wait—” oh man, this is a terrible and expensive plan just for an excuse to  _talk_  to the unapproachable too-cool jock who apparently has a soft spot for his sister, but Stiles with a crush is Stiles with a plan and he can’t pass up an opportunity outside of school like this. Now, how many boxes would a small eight-year-old need help carrying? 

Stiles pulls open his wallet and hands Cora another five, and then says “Wait here,” while he dashes back to the kitchen and yanks out a few more bills from the emergency fund. He returns to the door, pressing all of the money into Cora’s hands, watching her eyes widen with awe. 

“Wow,” Cora says. “Um, which cookies do you want?" 

"Just get me some Thin Mints and whatever,” Stiles calls out as she rushes to the Camaro, money clenched in her fist. 

Stiles can see her poke her head in the passenger window, talking excitedly, and then Derek Hale gets out of the driver’s seat, looking fantastic in his leather jacket. He walks to the trunk and Stiles nearly swoons when he bends over to pull out a number of cookie boxes out. 

Derek walks up to the door, carrying the boxes, face contorting in an unreadable expression when he sees Stiles leaning against the doorjamb. “Twelve boxes of cookies,” he says.

“Thanks, Derek,” Stiles says, smiling, taking the boxes and setting them inside. 

“You know who I am?” Derek raises an eyebrow.

“Dude, you’re one of the most popular guys in school, of course I know who you are,” Stiles says. “I’m Stiles. I sit next to you in Econ." 

"I know,” Derek says awkwardly. “Thanks for buying so many cookies. Saves us the trouble of going down the rest of the street and we can go home early now. You— you have a sweet tooth?” he asks curiously.

“Wow, this is like, the most words you have ever said to me,” Stiles says, astonished. “Yeah, I like cookies. I’m probably going to have a difficult time eating all of these, can’t really keep them in the house, my dad’s going to binge eat all of them.”

“Why’d you buy them all if you’re not gonna eat them?” Derek asks, scrunching up his face a little. It’s absolutely adorable and totally contradicts the pseudo-bad-boy look he tries so hard to go for. 

Stiles shrugs. He might as well go for broke and just ask Derek out while he’s at it. “Maybe I wanted to have some treats to bring the basketball team after their practice tomorrow,” he says. 

Derek narrows his eyes. “Only the girlfriends and Jason’s boyfriend bring snacks and stuff,” he says. “Are you dating someone on the team?" 

"Not yet,” Stiles says, grinning. “I kinda have my eye on number four, though. Do you think he likes me?” Stiles mock-whispers conspiratorially. 

Derek’s jaw drops in surprise while Stiles waits nervously for a response. It’s not disgust or outright rejection, so hopefully—

“I— I—um,” Derek says, blushing— _blushing!_ That’s a good sign, right? “Wow, really, me? But you’re so cool!" 

Stiles snorts. "Me, cool? Do we even go to the same school?”

“But you’re really smart, on the honor roll, and you made that neat thing for the science fair last year, and you’re on the student council—”

“I’m only there because to keep Scott company while he’s president-ing it up, and besides, nobody ran from class treasurer anyways, so he just appointed me." 

"DEREK!” Cora is yelling from the car. “Either get your boyfriend to buy the rest of the boxes or lets go already!" 

"So…” Stiles says, fiddling his fingers nervously. “Can I have the the honor of showing up at your basketball practice or…”

“Yeah,” Derek says, a little dazed. “Okay. We can go out for a milkshake or something after.”

“Great,” Stiles says, shocked and pleased at how this is all turning out.

Derek walks back to his car, waving a little as he gets inside. “Bye, Derek’s boyfriend who buys Thin Mints!” Cora says loudly. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm on [tumblr](http://bleep0bleep.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/bleep0bleep) if you want to say hi.


End file.
